


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Disclaimer: Recovery of deleted shedevil628 ficsHarry Potter and The Sorcerer's StoneSummaryWhen Harry was only six years old he learned exactly what hatred was. He hated them. His abusive aunt and uncle were oh so perfect in society's eyes. But behind closed doors it was a different story. A story of a lonely scared little boy who would grow to be an angry violent teenager.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Recovery of deleted shedevil628 fics
> 
> Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone
> 
> Summary
> 
> When Harry was only six years old he learned exactly what hatred was. He hated them. His abusive aunt and uncle were oh so perfect in society's eyes. But behind closed doors it was a different story. A story of a lonely scared little boy who would grow to be an angry violent teenager.

Fear

"What have I told you about that freakishness boy?" Uncle Vernon screamed in the tiny malnourished five year olds face.

"I-I'm sorry uncle I didn't mean to." Harry stammered

"Quiet!" Vernon slapped him and threw him into the cupboard. The door slammed and the lock clicked into place with finality.

The darkness was oppressive, it made him feel like he couldn't breathe. Shaking he curled himself into a ball and waited to be remembered.

Through his short life Harry had learned much about fear. He knew it could make the strongest and smartest men fall to their knees and sob. But Harry had promised himself he would never cry again. With his sixth birthday had come a disturbing revelation, No one cared. Aunt Petunia just watched when Vernon lost his temper and beat Harry. Dudley laughed. Harry had also learned that the more you speak the more you regret it. So obviously if he talked less they'd hate him less right?

Harry walked through the crisp leaves on his way to the library. It was a beautiful Saturday morning so he was headed to the safest place he knew. Harry read EVERYTHING. Science, History, Mathematics, Physics, Fantasy, Horror. Anything he could reach, he read. Reading was an escape. He felt like he could climb into the character's skin in the fantasy books and as long as he was them, he didn't have to be him.

On July 24th, 1991 Harry knew Rage. He had grabbed the mail as Vernon had ordered him to and knowing that they'd steal it, slipped the letter addressed to him into his cupboard. Hours later he read the letter by moonlight.

_Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, as well as directions to where to get them. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

'This has got to be bullshit' was Harry's first thought. But then realization hit him like a slap in the face. All the strange things, the Dursleys hatred and fear. 'I'm a wizard. Holy Fuck!'

Over the years Harry had become quite the thief he had slipped almost 180 pounds from Petunia's purse and Vernon's wallet. Diagon Alley. That was where he had to go. That was his key to freedom.


	2. Diagon Alley

He stepped silently into the Leaky Cauldron, looking around at the dim settings and drunk patrons. "D'ya need some help Lad?" A man, Tom, he presumed was wiping out a mug and staring at him.

"Yes" His little used voice cracked slightly and he tried again. "I am trying to get into Diagon Alley."

"Ah, well right this way then." He led Harry out the back door and into a small grassy area. Tom raised his wand and tapped the bricks three up, two across. "Welcome to Diagon Alley" He said grandly.

"Thank you" Harry murmured as he slipped into the alley. It was easy to hide in a crowd, almost too easy.

He walked for a time and soon found himself in front of a bank. 'Well it couldn't hurt to try.' He thought walking up the steps. He was already down some money because of the bus fare to get to London in the first place. He smiled at the ominous poem engraved in gold at the doors to Gringotts.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in there turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there.

'Interesting creatures' "Hello sir I was wondering if I might have a Vault here?" Harry had already decided to be as polite as possible to these sharp toothed little, uh, people.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter, sir"

The creature stared at him for a long moment before pulling a bowl and knife from below his desk.

"You must prove that you are who you say you are Mr. Potter." The creature handed him the knife and Harry made a small shallow cut along his palm tilting his hand to allow the blood to flow into the bowl.

The creature waved it's hand over the bowl and it gave a disturbing smile. "Do you have your key Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir."

"Hm, Very well, Follow me."

One hour later Harry left the bank with one key a bottomless bag of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, and quite a bit of knowledge. He now knew that Mr. Albus Dumbledore was appointed as his magical guardian and that he had several vaults. He headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and put his thoughts out of his mind for now.

"Hogwarts, Dear?" Madam Malkin said as Harry entered. "Got the lot here, another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop a boy with white blond hair and silver gray eyes was being measured by a small witch wearing all purple. "Hogwarts, too?" he said as Harry stepped onto the other stool.

"Yes" Harry's throat was beginning to hurt from all this talking , "I'm Harry Potter"

"Are you really?" The blond looked very excited now. "Well I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm going to be a Slytherin."

"That's nice."

"Do you want to be my friend?" Draco looked at him warily.

"Alright"

"Great!"

Harry spent the next hour with Draco and his parents, picking up the rest of his school supplies and several interesting books that were not on his list. After the Malfoy's had left Harry got himself a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and dropped his luggage off there, before going to explore.

His wand was held in his pocket as he peered into the darkness of what the rickety sign declared as Knockturn Alley. 'Ah what the hell.' He thought strolling cockily into the alley

He browsed through the books in Borgin and Burkes noting how much darker they were from the ones in Flourish and Blotts. He bought several old and dangerous looking books before heading into the next shop. People weren't really paying much attention to him, as long as you acted like you knew where you were going the patrons didn't really care about you.

He wandered the dark dreary streets for a few hours more before retreating to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. That night he began reading. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ridiculous' the only thing that stupid title was good for was probably extortion. He learned several Hexes, Jinxes, Curses and Charms. He also learned the proper way to chop, dice and slice Potions ingredients. Ah and he learned of the four Houses. So far, Slytherin sounded best.

He fell into bed at 2:30am, School started on September 1st it was now July 25th, Technically as it was 2:30am. Draco's father Lucius Malfoy had offered to bring Harry to the Hogwarts express. They'd agreed to meet up at in the Leaky Cauldron at ten-thirty on the 1st. With delightfully chilling dark curses in his head Harry fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke with a purpose in mind, last night he had read about blocks and now he had to see if there were any on him. He stood to dress and noted his reflection in the grimy mirror with distaste. He could see his ribs. 'Maybe there's a potion for that' After dressing he walked out of the room and grabbed a muffin off of the complimentary breakfast tray, then it was into the alley.

He arrived at Gringotts in record time, and frowned when he realized he'd have to speak again. 'c'est la vie' He walked to the closest goblin, as he now knew the creatures were called, and asked him to run a test on him to check for magical blocks. The test was relatively simple, all he had to do was lay down on a table and wait. The results though really Fucking Pissed Him Off!

He had several incredibly powerful blocks on his magic, that would make it difficult to access his magic if not removed. Luckily they were. After that informative morning he headed off to the magical pets shop. "Hello there." He hissed to a small Black Mamba.

"A speaker, what can I do for you?" The deceptively small reptile replied.

"I wonder if you might like to leave here with me?"

"Very well, I am called Aries."

"I am Harry."

Harry walked quite happily through various stores with a dangerous smirk on his face and an even more dangerous creature on his wrist. He had replaced all his trashy muggle clothing with their magical equivalents, and had bought several new books as well. Last night he had stumbled across a very interesting store in Knockturn, but he hadn't really looked around much. Now though he was back and with a replenished stock of money too.

He strolled lazily through the shelves of books when something caught his eye. The Blackest Art: Blood Magic. The book itself was a leathery black with what looked like blood dripping down it. "Hmm what a delightful book. Don't you agree Aeries?"

"Yes, very evil, very good." Aeries had started moving closer to the book which Harry took as agreement even before he spoke. Or hissed. 'What had he been thinking of earlier…ah yes, potions' He paid for the book and headed off to find someone who sold healing potions.

He would have to take the potions every night before he slept for the next year, to fix what the muggles had done to him. But the results would be worth it. Aeries was eating a rat while Harry laid on the bed of their hotel room reading The Blackest Art. There were so many things you could do with Blood Magic, a pity it was illegal. Though it wasn't as if that would stop him.

One possible problem with Blood Magic was that it required the user to not only be mentally and magically strong but physically as well. He'd have to start exercising. 'shit I forgot to send an owl to the school' "Would you like to come with me Aeries, I'm going to the post office."

"No, thank you."

One thing he'd noticed was that speaking Parseltongue didn't make his throat hurt like normal speaking did. Perhaps it was because Parseltongue was softer? He shook his head and ordered an owl to deliver his acceptance of the Hogwarts invitation and walked slowly back to the Leaky Cauldron. He grabbed some food before heading back up stairs. He wasn't sure if it was safe for him to be doing strenuous exercise while he was taking the muscle and bone regenerative potions.

He'd probably have to check up on that. Aeries was dozing in the remaining sunlight on the windowsill when he entered the room. He flopped back onto the bed and read over half of the book before taking his potion and going to sleep just before 4am.

The next few days passed quickly and before he knew it Harry was standing with the Malfoys in Kings Cross Station. "Have a good term boys." Lucius said with a curt nod which Harry simply returned before walking away. Draco caught up with him a few minutes later in the compartment he had chosen.

"Hello Harry, see my new owl? He's a rare Egyptian Eagle owl. I named him Persephone."

"That's nice" Harry didn't even look up from the Potions book he was reading.

"Hmph." Draco pouted for a moment before storming off to find someone who would pay more attention to him.

About 30 minutes later Harry was disturbed again, "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." He glanced up to see a girl with a mass of curly hair staring at him.

"No." Apparently the girl saw this as an invitation to sit across from him, yanking the shaking boy who'd previously been hiding behind her down as well.

"I'm Hermione Granger, This is Neville Longbottom." She sat for a moment obviously expecting him to answer, and when he failed to spoke again. "What are you reading?"

"Potions"

She gave him a glare and stomped out Neville in tow. "These people are very annoying Aeries." Unfortunately his snoozing snake didn't bother to answer. He ate some sweets off of the trolley and learned he had a taste for Blood pops and Acid pops before they arrived at the school.

"Firs' years ova' he'!" A large man was hollering. Harry was a little irritated by the boats that they had to ride in but didn't comment. He was in a boat with Draco who was evidently afraid of water as he was clinging to Harry's arm. The girl Hermione and the shaky boy Neville were in their boat as well. Once inside the castle a prim woman explained the house system to them before leaving them to their own devices.

"We're ready for you now." Professor McGonagall led the terrified first years and Harry into the Great Hall.

"When I call your name please come up here and I will place the sorting hat upon your head." Professor McGonagall pulled open a long scroll while Hermione blabbered on about the ceilings enchantments.

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Finch-Flechley, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN"

The next few people were sorted quickly and then it was finally Harry turn.

"Potter, Harry" The room fell deathly silent, unfortunately it didn't last. After the silence came the whispers. Harry walked forward and the hat began to shake slightly. It was placed on his head "s-s-SLYTHERIN" Shock covered everyone's feature's, well almost everyone. The headmaster just looked horrified, Draco however look ecstatic. 'Oh well can't please them all'.


	4. Chapter 4

he moment they stepped into the Slytherin common room, peoples masks disappeared. Older students threw themselves onto the sofas and chairs. Several boys ranging from 3rd to 7th year headed over to what looked like a never ending poker game. Girls immediately began gossiping about their summers, and over half of the Slytherin students lit themselves a cigarette. 'Hmm cigarettes and poker, if only someone had brought alcohol.

Harry was sharing a dorm room with Draco, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabb. He'd chosen the bed across from the door, it was also farthest from the bathroom but he could deal with that. Draco was the only person near him. It was a unanimous decision that the boys all go to bed now, after all tomorrow they had to face the rest of the school.

Monday's schedule dictated that the Slytherin's had Potions first, and joy, it was with the Gryffindor's.

Draco walked beside Harry chattering about something, all Harry had to do was make noises and nod every once in a while. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion making," Professor Snape was giving the Gryffindor's a cold look as he spoke. "As there is little foolish wand waving in here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, the delicate power of liquids creeping through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach."

At his side Draco was practically bouncing in his seat, Harry though couldn't fault him after that speech. "Mr. Potter, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death sir." Harry had resolved to speak in barely above a whisper because of all the talking he was sure to have to do.

"And where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape was now watching Harry curiously.

"In the stomach of a goat sir."

"What is the difference, Mr. Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, they are the same plant and also go by the name Aconite."

"Very good Mr. Potter, 15 points to Slytherin."

40 minutes later they were headed to Defense against the Dark Arts. "Why don't they just call it defense, I mean some light spells have to be dangerous?" Draco was yet again speaking. 'I don't think he's ever going to shut up.' "Potter! Hey Potter!" A red headed be freckled boy was running towards the boys at top speed. "Hey you're Harry Potter aren't you? I'm Ron Weasley."

"Get lost Weasel, Harry's hanging out with me!" Draco was glaring at the redhead as if he'd just kicked Draco's dog.

"Oh really well I bet he'd rather be my friend!"

"He's gone." Hermione had stumbled across the screaming boys on her way to class "Oh and class starts in 3 minutes."

"Damn you Weasley!" Draco growled as he ran after Harry.

Harry hadn't known it was possible to be so bored. The teacher of D.A.D.A was a man named Professor Quirrel who stuttered so terribly that Harry had no idea what the hell he was saying. Which was why 5 minutes in he'd pulled out his text book instead. But Draco had other ideas he wanted to pass notes like school girls. 'Why did I agree to be his friend? He's clingy, he never shuts up and if I look away from him for 2 seconds he has a panic attack.'

Flying was a little better Draco got distracted by Weasley and the resulting argument got him away from Harry for a few moments. After Longbottom had fallen, and been removed from the pitch. Draco found his Rememberall, "Draco, give it to me." Harry had been sitting in the grass reading but Draco and Weasley's new fight was giving him a migraine. "But Harry" Draco was mentally preparing to whine.

"Now." Harry handed the glass ball to Granger who smiled at him happily.

In Herbology they got covered in dirt and Draco hid behind Harry from the Devils Snare.

In History of Magic Draco slept while Harry read the book.

In Transfiguration they turned matches into needles, well some of them did.

The rest of the next few weeks passed much the same, with flying out of the way the schedules were much more concrete.

Monday:

Potions

Defense against the Dark Arts

Charms

Lunch

Herbology

History of Magic

Transfiguration

Tuesday:

Charms

Double D.A.D.A

Lunch

History of Magic

Transfiguration

Potions

Dinner

Astrology at Midnight

Wednesday

No morning classes

Lunch

Herbology

History of Magic

Transfiguration

Dinner

Thursday

Potions

D.A.D.A

Charms

Lunch

History of Magic

Transfiguration

Friday

Potions

D.A.D.A

Charms

Lunch

Herbology

History of Magic

Transfiguration

Dinner

Astrology at midnight.

And soon enough it was All Hallows Eve. "I don't want to go to dinner, let's explore! C'mon Harry." Draco was tugging Harry down the hall as they wandered the school. "I wish I was at home I'd be celebrating Samhain right now." Harry was about to ask about what that was exactly when they heard an ear piercing scream. Harry being completely devoid of any kind of fear immediately started walking towards the screams.

"Um, Harry..."Draco sounded terrified.

"Shh."

Troll. A Troll. In the fucking school. About to crush a little girl. Draco was clinging to his left arm as the troll gave a roar and began lumbering toward them. "Bombarda." The spell was spoken softly but the results were explosive, literally. The Trolls skull was instantly crushed. Hermione fainted and so did Draco. All three of them were covered in Troll flesh and blood.

'Hmm that's the first time I've used that spell and I have to say I'm liking the results.'

"What on earth happened here!" Professor McGonagall looked utterly horrified, Snape looked annoyed, Dumbledore worried.

"The Troll was about to kill that little girl so I used Bombarda on it." Harry was holding Draco up with his left arm and didn't bother to turn to the teachers as he spoke. "That's a 3rd year spell" Snape was as calm as could be.

"Is it?" Harry turned then and the teachers were disgusted by the sheer amount of blood dripping off of them.

"30 points to Slytherin for rescuing a fellow student." Snape looked quite pleased with himself.

"Why weren't you boys at the feast?" Dumbledore was clearly suspicious.

"Draco wanted to explore. May we go clean up now?" Draco was still unconscious.

"I will take Mr. Malfoy back to the dorms Mr. Potter." Snape stepped forward as McGonagall began levitating Hermione out of the bathroom.

"No thank you Professor, I have him." With that Harry slipped his wand away and swung Draco up into a bridal hold before waltzing out of the bathroom.

Harry was currently shirtless and showing off more muscle that any 11 year old had the right to have. He was doing pull-ups with the aid of his bed frame. "Harry? Was that the first thing you've ever killed?" his dorm mates had been asking him questions since he'd walked in the room 2 hours ago.

"No."

Silence fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's late night wandering had brought Draco and him to a room with a large standing mirror.

"Harry you have to look it shows amazing things! I'm the Minister of Magic!" Draco was highly enthusiastic about the mirror. They'd been here every night for a week and Harry had yet to look in the mirror. "Hello there boys." Dumbledore stood just a ways behind Harry and was watching him with disturbing intensity.

"Professor, what does this mirror show exactly?"

"This mirror Mr. Malfoy shows us only our deepest desires of our hearts, no more, no less."

"I saw that I was Minister of Magic." Draco boasted proudly.

"Ah and you Harry, what did you see in the mirror?"

"He doesn't want to look Professor." Draco took a loyal step closer to Harry.

"Hm perhaps that's for the best. I must ask that you boys not go looking for this mirror again."

"Alright."

"Harry?"

A slow nod was his only response.

Harry's soft footsteps sounded loud to his own ears. He was headed to Filches office, this time Draco was not with him. When Harry had arrived at Hogwarts he'd had a 7 inch Switchblade with him. But it had been lost when he'd killed the Troll, an older student had told him that Filch had all confiscated items in his office.

In the small room there were 3 large filing cabinets with several pounds of candy, toys and prank items ah and his knife. He left the room with several blood and acid pops as well.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrel." Harry flatted himself to the wall and watched as Professor Snape terrified Professor Quirrel.

"W-what d-d-do y-you m-mean S-severus." Harry knew that if he moved they'd see him for sure.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." The shaking Defense teacher stepped back from Snape before walking quickly away.

"Potter! What are you doing out here?"

"Retrieving my property." And with that he was gone.

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon and many Slytherins were discussing what they were going to be doing during their holidays. "What are you going to do for Yule Harry?" Draco was lying across the couch staring at Harry who was in an armchair diagonal from him.

"Business."

"That's interesting, Mother, Father and I are going to Paris. I'll bring you back something."

"Thank you."

They would all be leaving for home today the train left in an hour. Harry was one of few students still in the school. He stood before the Mirror of Erised. He stepped into the spot that Draco had stood in and saw Blackness. The mirror was completely black as if it had paint on it. Harry walked away to get on the train.

Harry sat calmly in the office of Underage Magic Use, he was waiting for Mafalda Hopkirk. They were about to have a meeting regarding his Magical emancipation. "Well Mr. Potter as long as you use your spells responsibly I see no reason to deny this request."

"Thank you Mrs. Hopkirk."

"You know that you will still have to live with your relatives at least until you're seventeen, alright dear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Harry had gotten a room in the Leaky Cauldron again and was currently pouring over his new dark arts books. Aeries was slumbering in his hair. 'Blackness, is that my deepest desire, or merely the reflection of my very soul?' Harry had been thinking of the incident with the mirror for days. What did it mean? He didn't have any more time to think about it at the moment because he was preparing to do a dark arts ritual. This ritual would give him an absolutely perfect memory.

It was also safe to do while taking the potions since it related to the mind not the body.

The floor of his room was covered in what, to a muggle, looked like satanic symbols.

Harry sat in the center of the bloody mess chanting it Latin as the magic changed his mind. When the ritual was finished he passed out. He woke hours later and after scourgifying the floor, went to retrieve some food and then simply returned to his book. He was lying on the bed when he felt an odd desire to write Draco, therefore he pulled out some fresh parchment and wrote about as much as he ever said "Happy Christmas, Draco. –Harry."

He would send it off from the post office later. Now he had more important things to do. He dropped into a pushup position and began his usual regimen 1,000 with both hands, 1,000 with his right and left hands separately. Then 1,000 crunches and 1,000 pull-ups. The pull-ups were done in the same style as the pushups. Harry had also begun studying methods of muggle self -defense, you could never be to prepared after all.

The more he read about the wizarding world the more he liked dark magic. There was so much more freedom to it. And if there was one thing Harry would never compromise on, it was his freedom. He'd learned much about Voldemort and his quest for immortality and he thought he'd finally found the best way to describe it. "Immortality is a dream which people cry for and on their knees apply for, dispute, contend and lie for, and if allowed, would be right proud, Eternally to die for."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's boots crunched through the snow as he walked to Kings Cross Station. Soon he would be on the train and headed back to Hogwarts. He had just walked through the barrier when Draco collided with him. "Harry! Did you miss me?" Draco was still a blabbermouth, still irritating and still extremely clingy. Therefore Harry was surprised that he actually had missed the blond. "I suppose." His voice was gravelly lately, he thought it might have to do with the ritual he'd done.

He spent the train ride listen to Draco's tales of Paris and staring longingly at the rare dark arts book Draco had bought him. "Harry? Harry, are you listening to me?" Draco was all big silver eyes and a quivering bottom lip. "Of course." Ah, an instantaneous smile.

"Did you get all of your business done?" Draco was now sitting at his side staring at him curiously and with an odd…something in his eyes. It was soft and…strange. "Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Things."

"Hmph."

Once the train had stopped Draco stomped off to the carriages, Harry followed with a slight smile and thinking of how being friends with Draco was ironically like marriage. Harry dipped his head to the threstrals and soon they were back in the Great Hall. When they reached the common room there was the unavoidable "oh what did you get for Yule?" "Did you have fun?"

So he simply nodded or shrugged in response, unlike with Draco they accepted his silence. Why couldn't Draco just accept that he didn't like to speak? Why the hell was he even thinking about Draco? He walked up into the dorms and found Draco in the process of undressing. Which would be fine if not for the bruises littering his body. "H-harry." Draco not looked terrified.

Three steps forward put Harry directly in front of Draco. He laid his hand over one of the many hand shaped bruises and as the bruise was much larger than his hand; came to the most obvious conclusion. "Your father" Draco immediately began stuttering about how his father hadn't meant to, it'd been an accident. Harry laughed coldly, bitterly. "An accident, that's bullshit Draco. I'll fuckin kill him." Not that Harry cared no, of course not. It was just, well Draco is his. No one else can hurt him. No one. Perhaps the blond was growing on him. "Harry please you can't"

"Why not?"

"I love him he's my father."

"Fine I'll kill him once you don't love him anymore."

Draco shuddered at Harry's obvious sincerity and decided that now would be a good time to go to bed.

The next morning Harry dragged a tearful and protesting Draco to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey didn't believe that Draco fell down the stairs but said nothing as she treated him.

"Harry do you care about me?" Draco was staring at him as they walked down the hall heading for their afternoon History of Magic class.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

She was following him again. The little girl he'd saved from the troll hadn't left him alone since. She just followed and stared. Creepy. Draco evidently thought so to, or perhaps he was just jealous, because he told Snape. The creepy little girl didn't follow them anymore.

The Sorcerer's Stone, he knew it was in the school and now he knew exactly where it was. "Hello there, you don't want to eat me do you?" Harry edged past the giant three headed dog, a harp that he hadn't conjured played in the back round. Down the trap door. "Devil's Snare. Lumos solem." A burst of bright light sent the Devil's Snare cowering and Harry walked through the next corridor. The room was filled with keys, he walked to the door and "Bombarda maxima" it and the wall exploded forward breaking several of the chess pieces on their way through.

He walked over the rubble and halted at the flames. "Hmm." He stuck his hand into the fire for a moment, agony coursed through his veins. But, when he looked his hand over there was no sign of a burn. "Pain is only temporary." And he walked straight through the flames. "Professor Quirrel, how nice to see you, Incedio." The man let out a shriek before being burned alive. Harry stepped up to the mirror and thought very hard about how he only wanted to protect the stone, not use it.

And walked away with the Sorcerer's Stone in his pocket and dark vision's in his head, after all Voldie wasn't the only one willing to die for eternity for immortality.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose outside of Harry's window making his room glow a golden color. At 6:15am you'd expect a normal 11 going on 12 year old to be sleeping, but not Harry. He was currently doing his usual workout regimen, his snake Aeries on his head. His thoughts on the Sorcerer's Stone. It could take him decades to figure out the ingredients and procedure for the Elixer of Life. He needed a sure fire way to figure it out and improve it. He didn't like the idea of looking old for forever as Nicholas Flamel.

He needed to kidnap or otherwise convince Nicholas Flamel to give up the procedure. He didn't think it'd be too hard; after all he could be very persuasive. He finished, showered and went downstairs. He'd already informed the Dursleys that he could and would curse them should they piss him off.

"Petunia."

"Y-yes?"

"I need you to bring me to London today; you will pick me up at three o'clock sharp."

"O-of course." Hmm maybe he'd gone too far in his threats…Nah.

In London he bought several pairs of jeans and plain t-shirts, a new pair of sneakers and some boxers and socks. He then slipped through the Leaky Cauldron and into Knockturn. Along with his desire to look young forever he wanted to be able to take the Elixer only once and have it last for, well, forever. But first he must find Nicholas Flamel. It sounded easier than it would be, and it sounded pretty goddamned hard. Fuck how the hell was he going to find him? If he was Nicholas Flamel he'd be under the Fidelius.

Luckily though he wasn't, so hopefully Flamel would be easier to find than Harry. Because when Harry wanted to, he could completely disappear and they'd never find him. Knockturn was much as it usually was during the day, empty. Most patrons were sleeping, shopkeepers the only ones awake. Dark and dreary with a strange chill in the wind that wasn't in Diagon Alley. It could take him years to find Flamel, and it probably would. But it was better than the decade's it would take to figure it all out on his own.

He bought a few daggers before heading back into the 'respectable' area. In Diagon Alley he was headed for Gringotts when Draco crashed into him. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked on disapprovingly as Draco hugged Harry half to death.

"Oh Harry I've missed you!"

"We just saw each other 2 weeks ago."

"So? What are you doing?" Harry lifted an arm and pointed to Gringotts, Draco released him to look.

"Oh, can I come?" Harry looked him over evaluating his trustworthiness.

"If you stay silent and behave."

"I promise I will. Mother, Father I'm going with Harry, alright." Pleading silver eyes that could melt even Satan's heart were turned onto Lucius and Narcissa.

"If you must." Lucius looked livid before he forcibly smoothed his expression. Harry was already walking away, Draco ran after him. Lucius sneered and stormed away, wife in tow.

"Do you think he's angry with me?" Draco looked moderately frightened by this possibility.

"Who gives a fuck?" Harry honestly didn't care as long as Lucius kept his hands off Draco. The two boys walked into Gringotts and soon found themselves in an office with a goblin named Bonecrusher. They discussed Harry's finances and upon realizing he'd been magically emancipated gave him the key to his family vault. When they left the office Draco held his hand as they headed back to Knockturn to pick up a rare Potion's ingredient order that he'd placed earlier.

A hag reached out toward Draco and he whimpered and pressed himself into Harry's side. Harry himself just let out a dangerous growl coupled with a blood chilling glare. The hag ran away. "Harry will you buy this for me?" the Apothecary also had a section for rare magical items and Draco was staring at a necklace with a silver snake pendant. The snakes eyes were pieces of emerald. "Is it cursed?"

"No, no, it's new and I've checked it myself." The shop keeper was an elderly woman named Lilah, Harry had bought from her before. "Alright Draco, bring it here." Several quick detection charms later they were walking back out of the dark alley. Well Harry walked Draco bounced. "Oh thank, you thank you, thank you!" each thank you was punctuated by a kiss on the cheek, Harry wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

When he was back at Privet Drive his thoughts again turned to the Sorcerer's Stone. And oddly enough to Draco. Why had Draco kissed him? Simply because he was grateful, to show how happy he was? And yet again why in Sam hell did Harry care?


	8. Chapter 8

Harry blamed Draco. He blamed him for the odd feeling in his stomach. He blamed him for the fact that he missed the blond. And most of all he blamed Draco that he felt alone in his bed. It was stupid; Draco had nightmares, so about once a week Harry would wake up with Draco in his bed. And he fucking missed that? What the hell? It had only happened once a freakin' week! 'Stupid blond, making me care' and he was worried about the clingy boy. Worried! Him! A self-proclaimed Sociopath was worried that Lucius Malfoy was again taking out his rage on Draco.

Draco, who was too tiny to defend himself, too weak to even try. Too afraid to attempt to run, and too slow for it to help. And there was nothing Harry could do. Ah, and there was the knot at the center of his rage. He could not protect Draco from his father, at least not yet. This was enough motivation for Harry to drop back down for another thousand push-ups.

Harry was still irritated the next day as he walked the streets of Privet Drive. It was still very early, few people were even awake. The air had a slight chill to it, the grass still wet. Harry was not afraid of anything. Not of killing, not of fighting. Fuck he wasn't even scared of those Soul sucking things called Dementors. So why was he so afraid for Draco?

Harry was pissed he'd spent the whole fucking summer mooning over Draco goddamned Malfoy. Alright not mooning worrying, still it was annoying. In a few days he was going to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. 'Maybe Draco will be there? Goddamnitt!'

With all the rage he'd held all summer it was surprising that it all evaporated when Draco threw himself into his arms. And Harry couldn't help himself, he hugged Draco back. He yanked him into his body with brutal force, and held him tightly enough that he heard Draco's spine creaking. "Harry! I missed you. Did you miss me?" 'No I'm crushing you to myself because I thought it might make you go away.' "Yes." Harry released Draco and the blond bounced along beside him as they went to Flourish and Blotts. "Oooh I know who our new Defense Professor is! I wonder what happened to Quirrel?" Harry hid a dark smirk.

Books were bought, Blond ponces (Lockhart) avoided. They'd literally run into the Weasley's and Lucius had returned the girls books to her cauldron after they'd spilled. He'd also glared at Harry. Probably because Draco was holding his hand…again. Harry looked Draco over for a long moment, he was tiny. Draco was only about 4'3; Harry already knew he was incredibly light, probably around 70lbs or so. Harry on the other hand was definatly not anywhere near normal for a 12 year old boy. He was 4'8 and around 110lbs. All muscle of course. They were polar opposites.

Harry knew that Lucius Malfoy hated him. Why? Because Harry was currently giving Draco a piggy back ride. Harry knew that Draco didn't understand the rage on his father's face or the horror on his mothers. Draco was truly only 12, Harry however…well mentally he figured he was somewhere around 15. And whenever Draco wanted to go into a store or got exited he would bounce on Harry's back. All Harry had to say about this was that Draco was very lucky that his body had yet to catch up to his mind.

Harry had a Blood pop in his mouth, Draco had pulled it out a few minutes ago so he could taste it. The expression on Lucius Malfoy's face was priceless. He'd already nagged Draco about how proper purebloods never allow themselves to be coddled. But Draco apparently had no fear when Harry was around because he ignored him. Draco pointed something out to Harry before giggling childishly and kissing Harry's cheek. Harry swore to God Lucius Malfoy just had a heart attack. He knew he shouldn't but… what the hell he threw Lucius a cocky smirk. Ah, I may just kill him right now, and I won't even have to do anything.

Days later and Harry sat on the train headed back to Hogwarts. Draco was practically in his lap and talking nonstop as always. And there was nowhere Harry'd rather be.


End file.
